Confirmation Bias
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 Drable] "Aku mencintai mu, sangat." JJ Project—Bnior. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!


**Title : Confirmation Bias**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jaebum k.a. JB (GOT7)**

 **Park Jinyoung k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

 **GOT7's member**

 **And others…**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, little psikology**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Confirmation Bias** **ɷ Rin Rizawa**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 Drable]** **"Aku mencintai mu, sangat."** **JJ Project—Bnior. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **.**

 **WARNING!** _ **TYPO**_ **BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

 **|story; begin|**

Jaebum hanya diam menikmati buku bacaan nya, tidak memperdulikan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu, bahkan salah satu orang itu tangan nya sudah bergerilya di tubuh seorang nya lagi.

"Hyung,"

Suara itu memanggil, dengan cepat Jaebum memandang seseorang yang penampilannya berantakan itu.

"Ya, Junior?"

"Aku dan Jackson akan ke kamar mandi sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Senyum itu begitu menenangkan, "Tentu, cepat lah."

Selanjutnya, Jaebum sendiri di meja restoran itu, membaca buku nya dengan tenang, membiarkan seseorang yang disebut kekasih nya itu semakin bercumbu dengan seorang lainnya di kamar mandi restoran ini.

Menunggu selama 30 menit sendirian, membosankan, tapi Jaebum tetap setia menunggu kekasih nya itu.

Eh, ada yang aneh.

 **.**

"Hyung! Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Jinyoung hyung itu selingkuh dengan Jackson?"

Berkali-kali, Youngjae mengatakan hal ini kepada Jaebum, yang tengah memilih cake di balik kaca rak.

"Apa nya yang selingkuh Youngjae, mereka hanya teman," Jaebum melirik sekilas Youngjae, "dan lagi, aku dan Junior saling mencintai, dan sudah berjanji—kau tahu itu sendiri, Choi?"

Youngjae mengerang kesal, kenapa hyung nya ini susah sekali di beritahu. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Jinyoung bercumbu dengan Jackson di depan Jaebum. Apa itu suatu bukti yang kurang kuat?

"Hyung—kau buta!"

"Aku tidak buta, Youngjae."

"Buta karena cinta mu kepada Jinyoung hyung!"

Jaebum tidak menjawab, dia menyuruh pelayan untuk membungkus cake pilihan nya, sambil menunggu, mata tajam nya itu melirik Youngjae yang masih setia di sebelah nya.

"Aku mencintai Jinyoungie, kau tahu itu sendiri, Youngjae," ujar Jaebum, dengan nada rendah yang terdengar lembut.

Youngjae bungkam, dia untuk hari ini memilih mengalah dulu, memberi tahu Jaebum sama saja memberi batu untuk berpindah dari tempat ke tempat lain nya tanpa tendangan atau bantuan lain nya.

Kadang Youngjae berpikir, ramuan apa yang Jinyoung berikan kepada Jaebum hingga—Jaebum begitu percaya jika Jinyoung tidak selingkuh?

Atau mengapa Jaebum begitu mencintai orang seperti Jinyoung?

 **.**

"Hyung ~!"

Jinyoung menyambut Jaebum di depan gedung apertement nya, memeluk nya dengan erat, bahkan mengecup bibir Jaebum tanpa malu.

"Junior," Jaebum tersenyum lebar, dia mengaitkan pinggang Jinyoung dengan tangan kiri nya, "kau semakin sempurna, sayang."

Jinyoung membalas senyum itu, "Tentu hyung."

Berjalan masuk ke apertement milik Jinyoung, mereka bertukar cakap dengan berbagai topik dalam waktu singkat.

"Hyung—"

Tepat setelah masuk dalam apertement Jinyoung dan Jaebum menaruh sebentar cake di atas rak—Jinyoung langsung menghadap ke arah Jaebum, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher tegap Jaebum.

"—aku mencintai mu."

Jaebum semakin tersenyum mendengar itu, dia langsung tahu—Jinyoung akan mencium ganas bibir nya, Jaebum membalas, mendominasi ciuman, hingga Jinyoung terlihat sudah kelelahan, baru Jaebum melepas cumbuan mereka.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, _my_ Junior."

"Hyung—" kembali, Jinyoung mengecup pelan bibir Jaebum, "apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap saling mencintai?"

"Selalu sayang, apapun, kau—aku, akan bersama, mencintai."

"Dan hyungie ~" Jinyoung berdendang, dia tersenyum manis, "aku dan Jackson hanya lah teman, kan?"

Membalas senyum manis itu, Jaebum mengangguk, "Ya, kau dan Jackson hanya lah teman, aku tahu itu Jinyoung sayang."

 **|end; with488words|**

 **Confirmation Bias atau Bias Konfirmasi** adalah **suatu kecenderungan bagi orang-orang untuk mencari bukti-bukti yang mendukung pendapat atau kepercayaannya serta mengabaikan bukti-bukti yang menyatakan kebenarannya.**

Deng ~ deng ~ deng ~

Sebuah drable, ide ini terambil saat Pembina theater Rin bercerita banyak hal. Ini baru sedikit, nanti bakal ada lagi kkk~

Sebenar nya Rin cukup sulit untuk mengambil alur cerita dari sini, awal nya juga Rin ingin membuat Jinyoung dan Jaebum terkena Bias Konfirmasi, tapi—cukup susah juga ya, dan maaf jadi nya Jinyoung seperti terkena pandangan buruk, ya?

Tokoh adalah milik mereka—orang tua mereka—dan Tuhan. Sedangkan watak—alur cerita—dan ide ini adalah milik Rin.

 **Mind to review? Please wait my next GOT7's FanFics~**


End file.
